True Love's Curse
by RainbowDrop
Summary: This is the story of Scarlett and her life as she goes through her years at hogwarts back in the year of 1982. Of course it wouldnt be that bad if she had decent control of her magical abilities, or if she didn't get into so much trouble... and it definately doesn't help when she gets a crush on the most hated new teacher of the entire school- Professor Severus Snape. slightly AU
1. 1 Witches and Squibs

~*Chapter 1*~

~*Witches and Squibs*~

* * *

Scarlett awoke sharply and gasped. All she could see was darkness and for a minute she began to panic. Cold sweat dripped from her brow and her heart pounded beneath the twisted covers. Fearing for her life, she tried to wriggle loose from the hold of her blankets in vain. Only one thought occupied her mind: He was going to kill her if she didn't get away. She must get away from him no matter what.

After a moment or two it finally hit her. He wasn't coming for her. She wasn't going to die. It had all been just another nightmare and she was safe in her nice warm-if not very sweaty-bed. She took a deep breath and sighed. Slowly she began to take back control of herself, slowing her breathing and calming down enough to cease her body's shaking. As her vision finally began to sharpen she began looking around her surroundings where her posters on the walls were sleeping peacefully. In fact, even her black kitten Jynx was sleeping soundly in his basket over by her desk, completely undisturbed by her midnight nightmare.

She tried to roll over onto her side but was having no such luck. Her blankets were trapping her in place, drenched in sweat and twisted tightly around her body. Being calm as she was now, she could finally rid herself of the sheets binding her to her bed. _'It was only a dream' _she thought to herself and grasped at her covers.

As she pried her dampened blankets from her skin, fresh, crisp air flooded around her. She sat up slowly and took in the sweet air gratefully. This wasn't the first time she had had this nightmare and she knew what she had to do. First she had to calm herself. After she had calmed down she had to take slow deep breaths to clear her mind. Lastly she had to get out her diary that she kept under her pillow and record yet another telling of her most recent nightmare.

As she lifted her pillow she found that her diary was nowhere in sight. She made a small face and lifted her covers, searching underneath them. Her diary wasn't under there either. She scrunched her eyebrows together and, tossing the blankets onto her floor, began searching over her entire bed. Still her diary could not be found. Finally she reached the last spot it could have gotten to during her fit and sure enough it was there, right between her bed and the white plastered wall beside her. As she pulled her diary from the depths next to her bed she saw something swing in front of her. A small spider was attached loosely to her diary by a miniscule string of web.

Now obviously any normal little girl, especially an eight year-old such as Scarlett herself, would've screamed and tossed the diary in fear. Luckily for her though she wasn't any ordinary little girl. Scarlett simply smiled and lifted her diary higher and carefully maneuvered off of her bed. The spider climbed higher and scurried onto her diary as she made her way to the window. Setting the diary down gently on her desk table, Scarlett unlocked and opened her window. She reached over and placed her hand down onto the diary next to the spider. The tiny little creature slowly crawled to, and then onto, her hand. Giggling, Scarlett moved her hand out and onto the windowsill. The spider scurried off of her hand quickly and she closed her window gently.

Feeling slightly better, she sat down at her desk and reached for her diary and a pencil. Opening up to the next blank page she set to work writing,

_17 March __, 1980_

_I had that nightmare again. It was the same as always. Father comes home and smells like beer again. He starts coming towards me and I feel very scared. He tries to hit me but mum stops him. He gets really mad at her and throws her onto the old table we have. It breaks and I yell to her but mommy doesn't move anymore. Father starts yelling things at me .I can't hear anything though. Everything sounds like bees buzzing in my ears. He starts coming towards me with his fist raised and I back into a corner. I can't move and I'm very scared. He didn't get to me though, I woke up. It's been almost two years since it happened but he still won't leave me alone. I miss mum. Her birthday is coming up in a few months and I'm going to help Auntie Sophie make a cake. In a few hours when she wakes up were heading over to Uncle Alfred and Aunt Adriana's house. My cousin Laurie is going to be there too. She's going to tell me about the school she went to. It's called Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards around my age. I'm very excited and can't wait to hear about it. I'm also kind of sad though. I wish I could do magic like everyone else in the family…_

Scarlett put down her pencil and frowned slightly. It was true she couldn't do magic yet and most of her relatives feared she might not even be a witch at all. What had they called it? A smib? No, that wasn't it. She tried thinking harder. What was it? She thought it had sounded like squid when she overheard them talking about it. It had been hard to hear though since she wasn't supposed to be listening in the first place and couldn't get too close.

She thought for a few moments, racking her brain for the illusive missing word. After about five minutes or so it clicked and she remembered. The word she had been searching for was Squib. That's what her family thought she was. A Squib.

Her frown deepened. She was a Squib. Even though both of her parents had magical abilities, being a witch and a wizard, she still hadn't shown any of the tell-tale signs at all. No random incidences, nothing strange, not a single odd occurrence had ever happened near or to her for as long as she could remember. What she did remember, however, was how furious it had made her father.

Scarlett shivered, shoving the unwanted memories deep into the back of her mind. She looked over to her wall and the antique clock to check the time. It was exactly 3:26am. She stared and blinked in surprise. _'I thought it was much later than that,' _she thought to herself.

A yawn swelled in her chest and escaped her as she stretched, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Deciding that she should probably try to go back to sleep, she began to head over to her bed. The blankets remained untouched and crumpled on the floor as she lay herself down. She shut her eyes sleepily and curled into a tight ball, ready to fall asleep once more. Right before she managed to however, a small mewling disturbed her.

A small black kitten with oddly colored eyes met her gaze. She smiled slightly as one blue and one green eye stared up at her pleadingly from floor. The kitten mewed once more and clawed at the bottom of her bed. Scarlett smiled and reached down, picking up the kitten gently and set him next to her. Jynx then began to purr happily.

"Alright Jynx I need to go to sleep now okay?" Scarlett whispered, petting the ebony kitten softly as it lay beside her. Jynx gave a soft mew again and nuzzled her side. Scarlett giggled, holding him closer. "I'm going to guess that's a yes."

She shut her eyes and curled up around the kitten, yawning again. Soon she was asleep once more. Peacefully and blissfully she lay on her bed, undisturbed throughout the rest of the night and without fear or her dreaded nightmare.

The smell of sizzling bacon and frying eggs awoke Scarlett early that morning. Jynx had moved from his spot at her side at some point during the night and had relocated himself to her chest, curled into a tight ball and sleeping peacefully. His little whiskers twitched slightly as he slumbered and his back legs contracted as if he was running. Scarlett smiled at the small bundle on top of her and reached a hand up to pet his cheek.

As her hand made contact with the small kitten he began to open his eyes blearily and yawned. Scarlett smiled and petted Jynx a little longer, causing him to start purring again. Before she was able to get up from her bed however, a plump, rosy woman came into the room wearing a floral red and orange dress and white lace apron.

"Scarlett! Sweetie it's time to- oh! You're already awake" The woman smiled, a few small blonde curls falling in front of her face. She brushed them out of her face absent mindedly and walked further into the room. Her face changed from a smile to a look of concern however, once she reached the discarded blankets. Before she could speak a word about her thoughts Scarlett piped up.

"Don't worry Auntie Sophie; I just got hot in the middle of the night is all. I didn't want my blankets so I tossed them onto the ground." Scarlett assured her, smiling uneasily. She didn't like lying to her Aunt but she didn't like worrying her even more. Her Aunt looked at her for a few moments, a look of suspicion plain on her face. She seemed to let it go though after a moment though and smiled.

"Alright well breakfast is ready, so go on and get dressed now okay? I'll see you downstairs." Sophie said, smiling and heading out the bedroom doorway.

"Okay Auntie I'll be there in a minute!" Scarlett called after her Aunt, holding onto Jynx and hopping out of bed. She set Jynx down softly next to his own food bowl and grabbed a small can off of her desk. Jynx's ears immediately perked up and the kitten mewed excitedly. It was a can of tuna, and _boy_ did Jynx love tuna.

Scarlett laughed at the now frantic kitten at her feet and popped the lid off of the small can, tapping it upside-down and into his food dish. Jynx scampered over to his bowl and began attacking the delicious tuna as fast as his little mouth would let him.

"Whoa now hold on Jynx!" Scarlett laughed at the kitten's excitement, "Aren't you planning on tasting that?" Jynx ignored her laughter and continued eating and licking up all of the tuna he could get to. Scarlett just shook her head and smiled. "I just hope that this makes up for me leaving for a few hours, I know how you get when you're alone" She knelt down and stroked the soft kitten's fur and then turned to her dresser.

After opening the first few drawers and fiddling through some of the garments she picked out a green and black striped shirt with ruffle sleeves and a pair of blue jeans. As soon as she finished dressing she ran down to be greeted by an even stronger smell of bacon and eggs. She sniffed at the air hungrily and walked over to her Aunt who was busy casting spells over the recently washed pans, enchanting them so that they would dry and then put themselves away.

"Hi Auntie Sophie" Scarlett chirped, smiling and looking in awe at the dishes floating into their respective cupboards. Her Aunt turned around and smiled, giving Scarlett a big hug.

"Hello sweetie! Good to see your all dressed and ready. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast okay? Aunt Adriana and Uncle Alfred are expecting us over in a little while. They probably already have their fire lit and everything." She said hurriedly, flicking her wand at a plate and cup. The dishes then began to make their way onto the table in front of Scarlett who had just sat down. A few more points of her wand and bacon, eggs and even a few juicy sausage links landed onto her plate and with a jug of milk flying over as well to her to fill up her cup.

Scarlett smiled down at the scrumptious looking plate of food and grabbed her fork and knife, happily digging in. Her eyes went wide after the first bite of fried eggs and she looked over at her Aunt.

"Wow! These are even better than usual Auntie!" She declared, going back for more.

"Oh stop it," Sophie blushed "They're just eggs after all." she finished, shutting the cupboards and straightening up the kitchen slightly. While hanging up her apron on a hook next to the fridge. She really was an amazing cook; she just was very modest about most things and tended to get embarrassed easily.

As soon as Scarlett finished her breakfast Sophie magicked her plate into the sink for later and shewed her towards the fire place. Scarlett watched as her Aunt drew a small pot off of the counter and popped off the lid revealing what looked to be green tinged sand. Of course Scarlett knew it wasn't sand. It was floo powder, which was a very useful tool in the wizarding world for getting place to place. The only requirement of course was that one must own a fireplace, as well as the desired place the user wished to arrive at. Unless they liked ending up in unexpected places around the globe, that is.

"Alright Scarlett dear, do you remember what to say to get to Aunt Adriana and Uncle Alfred's?" Sophie asked, stepping towards her and presenting the floo powder to her.

"Yep. It's number eight Helmsdale Close, Arnold... right?" Scarlett finished with a question, stopping her hand halfway to the pot of floo powder. She didn't want to say it wrong and end up on the other side of Europe or something.

"Exactly right," Her aunt grinned. "Glad you finally got it down." She chuckled a little as Scarlett took some of the floo powder. Scarlett then stepped into the fireplace slowly, preparing for the moment of truth and took a deep breath.

"Number eight Helmsdale Close, Arnold!" She almost bellowed and tossed the floo powder to the floor. An eruption of warm, tingling green flames sprang up around her. She felt herself plummet down, spinning in all sorts of directions as she snapped her eyes shut. The feeling of soot and coolness enveloped her as she came to a halt. Feeling that it was safe, she opened her eyes and coughed. Of course she didn't get a chance to see much as she was immediately crushed by a pair of arms in a giant hug.

"Oh my goodness Scarlett it's _sooo _wonderful to see you! My my my you've gotten big! How tall are you now? Sprouting like a weed you are, I bet you'll be taller than the house the next time I see you!" A very chipper voice sprang from the woman in front of her who had released her halfway through her ramble. She had bright red hair frizzy hair tucked behind her ears and she was beaming at Scarlett with the utmost happiness she could muster.

"Aunt Adriana you know I can never follow what you say when you speak that fast," Scarlett smiled back widely and laughed. Her Aunt had always been a bit of a motor mouth.

"Oh pshaw," Adriana waved her off with her hand and laughed again. "You know, I really am glad you got your mother's nice straight curly hair instead of mine or you would've had a great big frizz ball on your head like me. Though luckily enough for you you still got my lovely color, as pretty as a rose I'd say"

Scarlett blushed slightly. She didn't exactly like her hair much but it was still nice to get a compliment every now and then... Even if they _were_ all from her Aunt Adriana.

"Of course those muddy brown eyes just ruin all that perfection. Should've been born with blue beauties like mine" Her aunt teased, batting her eyes at her and giggling. Scarlet just shoved her and laughed as well.

"Aunt Adriana you're always so full of yourself!" Scarlett laughed as her aunt gave a look of mock insult, raising a hand to her chest and everything.

"Me? Whatever do you mean?" Adriana said with large eyes, gasping over-dramatically.

Just then, a crackling noise filled the room as Sophie entered from the fireplace, covered in ash and soot. She coughed a few times first, waving her hand in front of her face, and then spoke.

"So sorry for coming late, had something I had to, cough, grab first. I almost forgot the photo-album and I swear the bloody thing had a fidelius charm put on it. I couldn't find it anywhere." Sophie said, exasperated and lifted up the old photo book. It was red, leather-bound and had a gold buckle holding it shut on the side. "I found the little bugger behind the couch, though how it got there I'll never know."

At this sentence Scarlett's cheeks reddened and she looked away. Trying to avoid questioning she decided to change the subject.

"So um where's Uncle Alfred and Laurie?" she said hesitantly. She had been looking forward to her talk with Laurie for almost a week now and she didn't think she could wait much longer.

"Oh! Uncle Alfred is at work for a little overtime right now and Laurie's upstairs in her old room, reading a book or something I presume," Adriana replied, looking over to the staircase. "You can go up there now if you want I bet she's excited to tell you all about her travels." She beamed at Scarlett and clasped her hands together. "And in the meantime you can show me those pictures of yours you so desperately wanted to bring" she finished, looking over at Sophie.

Scarlett smiled and bolted towards the staircase, not even bothering with a reply. As soon as she reached the top of the stairs she looked around the hallway for the blue and bronze door. Spotting it at the far end of the hall she headed towards it. Sure enough there was Laurie, laying on her bed and reading as she usual. She must have heard Scarlett's pounding footsteps though for as soon as she stepped into the room, Laurie looked up from her book and smiled, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey kiddo! What's up?" She said happily, getting up into a sitting position and setting her book at her side. Scarlett smiled happily and came into the room, sitting beside her.

"I'm good but what about you? How've you been? What's traveling like? Where'd you go?" question after question fell from Scarlett's mouth before she could stop herself. In fact, Laurie had to put a hand over her mouth to get her to stop.

"Hey hey hey hold on now one question at a time! I only have one mouth you know," Laurie smirked, removing her hand. "And I thought you wanted to know about Hogwarts and all that jazz?"

Scarlett's eyes grew as large dinner plates and she nodded frantically. Laurie laughed and stood up.

"I thought so. Now, as you know I'm nineteen, almost twenty right? So I finished my seventh year almost three years ago." Laurie started. Scarlett nodded, listening intently. "You start school when you turn eleven and every year you advance one year, just like you do in age. Anyway, something happens in your first year that determines what your entire school career will be like. It's called the-"

"Sorting ceremony!" Scarlett yelled out, unable to contain herself. She then quickly clasped her hands over her mouth and blushed, embarrassed.

"Yes that," Laurie laughed and continued "You can be put into one of four different houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw... and Slytherin." she made a face as if she smelt something rather nasty for a moment and then moved on "Well Gryffindor is for students that are brave, courageous and all that hero-like stuff. Hufflepuff is for the ones who are loyal and kind. The students put into Ravenclaw, such as myself, are people who are wise and hardworking. Slytherin is the one you don't want to ever be in though, I warn you that. They say it's for the cunning and clever students but I say different. I say it's for the mean, nasty and despicable ones." Her face grew dark. "Never was there a wizard who went bad who _wasn't_ in Slytherin."

Scarlett hung onto Laurie's every word. She hadn't heard exactly what the houses were for before and she was a little disturbed by this new-found information. Slytherin was where the all the bad people came from? Then why didn't they just get rid of it? What was the point to keeping a house that only produced dark wizards? Now that she thought of it though, her father and mum had been in Slytherin as well. But if it was just for dark wizards why had her mom been in it?

"But Laurie," Scarlett interrupted "If Slytherin is so bad, why don't they just get rid of it? I mean, why keep it?" I mean wasn't that the obvious course of action? Laurie looked as if she would have agreed with her at any rate.

"Well it's not really that simple. You see, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. They even built the entire castle themselves far away from any muggle that might stumble across it. In fact, they even put an enchantment over the castle so that any muggle that did happen to find it would only see a bunch of ruins and danger signs. Since Salazar Slytherin was one of the four founders they can't exactly just chuck his house out the window now can they?" Laurie finished, sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

Scarlett began to look uncomfortable and squirmed in her seat. She said that muggles weren't able to see the castle right? Was that because they didn't have magic abilities? Did that make her a muggle? Or was she still a Squib? She wished she could ask those questions but feared what the answers might end up being. Truthfully she didn't want to know the answer. There was nothing more in the world that she wanted than to be a witch. Her entire family had magic blood so why was it that she seemed to lack it? Scarlett could feel herself beginning to tear up and looked away from Laurie towards the bookshelf on her left. And that's when she spotted it.

A book titled 'Hogwarts 1st year' was sitting atop the stacks of books occupying the middle shelf. The spine looked like it was split into two different colors; red on the top and yellow on the bottom. It looked slightly worn out as well, like someone had looked through it hundreds of times.

"Hey, Laurie? What's that book over there on your shelf?" Scarlett asked, rubbing her eyes free of tears and then looking over to her cousin. Laurie made a questioning face and leaned around Scarlett to see what book she seemed to be talking about. When she realized what book it was a smile rose on her face and she leapt off of the bed to retrieve it.

"This," she said, handing Scarlett the book which she now saw wasn't just red and yellow, but actually seemed to be made up of a crest of red, yellow, blue and green "is my yearbook from my first year at Hogwarts. You can look through it if you want, the pictures move and everything. I bet you'll like that." She finished, pointing towards the book happily.

Scarlett's eyes widened as she looked down at the book. This book held pictures of real witches and wizards from back when Laurie went to school. Curiosity taking hold of her, she opened the book slowly to see a small quote on the front page.

"_It is not our abilities that show what we truly are. It is our choices."_

_~Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

It said all of this in very fancy, looped writing. Scarlett stared for a few moments more and her heart rose a little as she traced her finger over the words.

"Laurie? Who is this?" Scarlett asked full of wonder, pointing at the signature at the bottom of the quote. Laurie leaned over her shoulder slightly and her eyes grew bright as another smile tugged at her lips.

"That's Dumbledore, he's the headmaster up at Hogwarts and he is _the_ coolest wizard I have ever had the privilege of meeting." Laurie responded, taking the book into her hands. She began flipping through the pages quickly. Scarlett looked confused and tilted her head slightly until Laurie paused, pointing at the page she had stopped on. "There he is. That's Dumbledore right there."

Scarlett looked down onto the pages Laurie had indicated. It held one large picture on the left and words on the right. The man in the picture had very long white hair along with a beard and blue, twinkling eyes. Atop his nose (which looked as if it had been broken once or even twice) perched half-moon spectacles and he wore a dark lavender pointed hat with a cloak to match as well. He looked very old to Scarlett and also very wise. Of course she wasn't prepared for the information on the right hand side of the book, confirming her thoughts of his age and even going beyond them.

"He was born in 1881?" She gasped in astonishment.

"Yep, he's almost 100 years old. Isn't that cool?" Laurie replied, laughing at her younger cousin's reaction.

"Th-that's… He-he's really…How's that even possible?" Scarlett exclaimed, looking up at her cousin. Laurie just shrugged.

"Easy. He's Dumbledore. He can do whatever he wants." She said simply as if this was completely obvious. Scarlett remained drop-jawed and staring at the picture in front of her. Dumbledore merely smiled back at her, showing no contempt at her seemingly exaggerated reaction to his age.

"Now then moving onto the teachers." said Laurie, turning a few more pages "These are all of the teachers in the entire school."

Scarlett studied the pages in interest. All of the teachers looked so different from the people she had seen around her in her everyday life. One in particular caught her eye and she pointed to him. It was a picture of an older man. Not as old as Professor Dumbledore of course though.

"Who's this, Laurie?" she asked curiously.

"That's Professor Flitwick. He's the Charms teacher over at the school and head of Ravenclaw house." Laurie stated proudly.

"Why does he look so..."

"Short?" Laurie finished for her. Scarlett looked shocked that she had actually said what she had been thinking.

"Well um... yeah." Scarlett replied uncertainly.

"Well everyone says it's because he has a dash of goblin blood somewhere in his family."

"Goblin blood?!"

"Yep."

"That's crazy!" Scarlett looked bewildered. There were wizards out there with Goblin blood? There seemed to be so much that she didn't know. "What other teachers did you have?"

"Oh quite a few. I had to take a lot of different classes. Classes like Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures-"

"Wait you took care of magical creatures too?" Scarlett was very excited by now and was having trouble holding her questions back. "What kind?"

"Oh, well there were unicorns, flabberworms and all kinds of other animals. But we didn't really take care of them per-say, more like we studied them and stuff. Though I swear my Professor was completely mad."

"Mad?" Scarlett questioned "How so?"

"Well for one, back before I went to school, the Professor tried to re-enact a certain story and turned it into a play. The worm that he had used the engorgio spell on exploded on stage causing a massive fire. Also, to top it all off, two girls playing Amata and Asha got into a fight during all the ruckus because of the boy playing Sir Luckless and both the girls started casting spells all over the place. One of the Professors ended up getting caught in the cross-hairs getting his head horribly disfigured. It took forever to even back out again."

Scarlett looked horrified.

"Wait so you mean _he_ was the one who caused that mishap with the play _'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'_? The one from a long time ago? Auntie Sophie told me about that!" exclaimed Scarlet excitedly, happy she actually knew something.

"Yep that was him. Good old crazy Professor Kettleburn. I heard he's even had a total of sixty-two probations."

"Probation?" asked Scarlett, unfamiliar with the word.

"It basically means he got into trouble a lot." Laurie explained.

"Oh... Wow."

"Yeah. Anyways I've actually been told he's not so crazy anymore. Must have something to do with his lack of most of his limbs."

"Wait lack of what?" said Scarlett, horrified.

"Yep, he only has one of his arms left and half a leg." Laurie replied making an odd face while Scarlett just stared in shock. "Now then, enough of that. I wanna show you some other pictures. Let's starts with the Ravenclaws shall we?" she began, flipping through to the back of the book.

"Oh hey, that's you!" shouted Scarlett, pointing to a small photo at the bottom of the page. "You had braces back then?"

Both the photo and the real Laurie looked away and blushed. Scarlett continued to look curiously at Laurie's old photo. She really did look a lot different back in her first year of Hogwarts. Her frizzy brown hair was tied down in two braids at the sides of her head and she wore a set of thick purple rimmed glasses. The freckles on her cheeks even seemed more prominent than normal.

"I didn't know you had glasses." remarked Scarlett, still studying the picture before her.

"Yeah I don't really like them. I hated those stupid things" Laurie scowled "Especially since I was always losing the bloody things. One time I even had to sneak out of my dormitory and go to the library because I had forgotten them in there. I would've gotten detention from Filch too if it wasn't for Dumbledore showing up in the nick of time."

"Who's Filch?"

"Filch is the nasty caretaker at the school. He's cruel and bitter to all of the students and tries to get them into as much trouble as possible because he's jealous of them."

"He's jealous?" Scarlett asked "Jealous of what?"

"He's jealous because he's surrounded by all of the students and they can do magic but he can't because he's a mean old dirty Squib-" Laurie gasped and immediately covered her mouth, realizing just what she had said a second too late.

Scarlett's eyebrows knitted together and her lower lip began to tremble as tears threatened to pool and leak from her eyes. Laurie looked absolutely terrified.

"Oh my god Scarlett I am so so _sooo _sorry! I didn't mean anything by that I swear!" Laurie reached a hand to Scarlett's shoulder in an effort to apologize but Scarlett flinched away from her touch.

"It doesn't matter" Scarlett cried, her voice cracking "I mean that's what I am right? I'm just a-a dirty old Squib!" she burst into full tears at this point and continued through her sobs "I can't do magic like all of you can! I'm completely pathetic!" she cried even harder and threw a pillow off of the bed, distraught. Laurie froze, unable and unsure of what to do.

"Why can't I do it?" screamed Scarlett "Why is it me? No wonder Father hated me, I'm worthless!" Scarlett pressed her face into her hands and wept. Laurie was still watching her in pain, trying to think of any possible way to calm her down.

"Oh Scarlett," She spoke weakly, trying not to upset her anymore than she already was "I-it's not all bad... I mean you don't even know if you even are one for sure. You could just be a late bloomer." She tried again to comfort her and reached for her. She was surprised when Scarlett allowed her to rest her hand upon her shoulder. Scarlett sniffed and looked up at her cousin.

"No I'm not... I know... I know what I am." Scarlett looked back down to her hands, defeated.

"Come on now Rose... don't give up." Laurie pleaded, using Scarlett's old nickname she had used when she was younger in an effort to cheer her up. "And when I prove that you are I'll give you a present. You can pick anything you want of mine alright?"

Scarlett stood up sharply and turned to her. Her eyes were swollen and her face tear-stained from her distress. Though through the redness her fury was plainly visible.

"Stop it! Just stop it! Stop trying to make me feel better!" Scarlett yelled in anger causing Laurie's jaw to drop. She had never seen her like this in her entire life. Scarlett's face grew even redder as her voice grew in volume "I know what the whole family calls me behind my back so don't think I don't! Scarlett the Squib! That's what I am and nothing, NOTHING is going to change that! I will NEVER get to be like any of you so just STOP IT!" she finished, baring her teeth and breathing heavily with her hands tightened into fists. Finally the emotion in her eyes seemed to change from that of anger to a deep sadness and she loosened her stance. Her gaze drifted to the floor once more, ashamed, as new tears shined in her eyes.

But before Laurie had had a chance to compose herself or respond in any way, loud footsteps were heard banging quickly up the stairs. Both Laurie and Scarlett turned just in time to see Sophie, Adriana and a brown haired lanky man burst into the room. Adriana headed straight for her daughter Laurie and grabbed her around the upper arms, looking her directly in the face.

"Laurie did you do anything to the downstairs at all? Did you do anything at all?" she said hurriedly, a crazed look in her eye. Laurie just stared at her in confusion until her mother shook her "Laurie did you or did you not cast any spells in the last few minutes?!"

Laurie look positively frightened as she shook her head insistently. Adriana then shouted in joy and hugged her, confusing poor Laurie further.

At that moment Sophie hugged Scarlett tightly around the middle and laughed so loudly she about lost her voice. Sophie couldn't understand what was going on at all and was just as confused as her cousin.

"Oh my goodness this is wonderful news! You both have to come downstairs right this instance!" She said joyfully, releasing Scarlett and heading towards the door followed by a beaming Adriana and the brown haired man.

Laurie and Scarlett both stood as still as statues until a voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Really you two! Hurry down right this second!" a deep voice bellowed.

Finally understanding the situation Laurie grabbed onto her cousins hand and started their decent downstairs. When they reached the doorway to the living room both of the girls halted and stared in awe.

The clocks on the walls were all spinning out of control and several picture frames had fallen from their hooks, now tossed in different directions and laying on the floor at odd angles. The coffee table seemed to have turned onto it's side and the cups it had supported were smashed on the groun. It looked like they had been shattered into tiny pieces confetti all over the place. Even the couches were out of their original positions, one was actually sideways on the left wall as if a magnet were sticking it there. But the oddest thing of all in the entire living room was by far the adults.

All three of them were in the middle of the living room positively beaming with pure delight. Not understanding what they were so happy about, Laurie spoke up first, leaving Scarlett to stare in awe at the train-wreck of a room.

"I don't understand what this is all about, it looks like a tornado hit the living room why are you all smiling?" exclaimed Laurie, exasperatedly while gesturing frantically to the room around her.

"Actually that's exactly what happened," the man with the deep voice said "I walk inside of my door and I get greeted not by my wife and daughter, oh no, but by a small tornado right in the middle of my own living room." he laughed.

Laurie made a confused face at her father for a moment which then slowly spread into one of shock. She then began to look all around the room, mouth hung open.

"Are you serious?" she whispered, not knowing whether to believe what she was thinking or not.

Sophie gave a small smile and nodded while Adriana looked as if she might burst.

"Yes it's completely true!" Adriana shrieked happily, now looking over to Scarlett "We have a new witch in the family!"

* * *

Author's note

Okay first of all I have to say I despise writing the first chapter to any story so the rest will be much better than this since I can have more challenges and drama to put into them. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter though nonetheless :) this story is probably going to be very long as I'm planning on depicting Scarlett's life through her school career and possibly even a little past that as well. Also, now that we all know Scarlett can finally do magic, the only question is what house will she be placed in? Even I don't know for certain yet XD

Feel free to review and leave any tips or criticism, I would really appreciate it!


	2. 2 Magic Mayhem

~*Chapter 2*~

~*Magic Mayhem*~

_Bang! Crash!_

"Oh my god Aunt Sophie, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay Scarlett, really. It's nothing a repairo spell can't fix."

"I'm still sorry. I really didn't mean to..."

"I know sweetie, I know"

This is how the last few years had been going for poor Scarlett since she finally discovered her magical abilities. Not only had she been thought to be a Squib for most of her life, only to have her abilities show up at the most unexpected moment, but she also seemed to have been given the poorest control over her magic in the entire history of the wizarding age.

Books would zoom across the room, glasses would shatter into pieces on the floor-or sometimes even the walls-and rooms would shake like a massive earthquake had struck their house. All of this and sometimes more would happen whenever her emotions seemed to get the best of her. Of course, all new witches and wizards have difficulty controlling their magic, that was completely normal. It was the frequency and magnitude of these spurts of magic that Scarlett was emitting that bothered her Aunt. Which is why today, April 20th 1982, Scarlett's Aunt Sophie was taking her up to St. Mungos. She had scheduled an appointment so that maybe the Healers could find out what was wrong with Scarlett.

"Um,,, Aunt Sophie?" Scarlett asked hesitantly, watching her Aunt repair the vase she had broken for at least the twelfth time "What time are we leaving for St. Mungos again?"

"Well your appointment is at 3:00 so we should probably head out in about half an hour or so." Sophie replied, levitating the vase back onto it's table. "Why do you ask? Are you worried?" she placed a hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"Sort of, yeah... I mean, what if something is really wrong with me?" Scarlett said quietly. Truth be told she was terrified. What if there was nothing they could do? What if they told her that it would only get worse?...What if they told her she wasn't fit to be a witch and did something to take away her magic? Was that even possible? She hoped not.

"Oh hunny it's probably nothing too serious," Sophie said comfortingly, pulling her niece into a big hug. "I bet they'll be able to cure whatever it is. And you never know, it might even be normal for some children. We could be worrying over nothing at all"

"Have you ever known anyone else with this problem?" Scarlett asked. She looked up at her Aunt pleadingly, hoping for a positive answer.

Sophie looked away, avoiding Scarlett's gaze and sighed.

"Well no, I can't say I have. But again I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Scarlett and her Aunt Sophie stood in a small room, waiting patiently as the Healer who was seeing to them read over Scarlett's results. They had been there for quite some time now but still hadn't been given an answer to Scarlett's troubles. The Healer looked up at them for a moment and then back to his clipboard again and sighed. He stayed silent for a moment, biting his lip, looking like he didn't want to say what he was going to next. Finally, after a moment or two, he looked up again at them and spoke.

"There is absolutely nothing I can do for her Ms. Turner"

Scarlett face fell and her Aunt looked at the Healer in shock. They had been through every test the Healer could think of for the last hour. Every spell, every charm, anything at all that could be done but it seemed it had all been for naught.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Sophie asked in horror. This was not at all what she had expected. Surely there must be some sort of mistake.

"I mean exactly that. I'm truly sorry but I've never seen this before in my life. I wouldn't know where to begin any kind of treatment. It is beyond me."

"You mean you can't cure me?" Scarlett' whispered, a pained look on her face as her eyes began to pool with tears. The Healer shook his head slowly.

"I'm so very sorry Miss Cook. The only thing that I believe would even remotely help you would be for you to drink a Magic Reduction potion, and I haven't the slightest clue as to where to find any. Most wizards aren't skilled enough to concoct such a thing and many wouldn't wish to do so anyway in the first place. It's not something our kind generally use. Besides, it can have nasty side-effects if done improperly."

"Magic Reduction potion?" sniffed Scarlett "What's that?"

"Yes what is that? I've never heard of such a thing." interjected Sophie, confused.

"A Magic Reduction potion is basically a potion that reduces one's magical abilities to a certain degree. The only reasoning I could come up with for your niece's massive spontaneous bursts of magic would be a possible clog which is causing an overload in her system." the Healer replied. Scarlett and her Aunt merely stared at him for a minute longer. Seeing that he was obviously not being understood, the Healer pressed on.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's possible that from having her abilities locked inside for so long she could have most likely suffered a buildup which is now leaking out in periodic bursts. Much like a faucet drips when it still has a pipe full of water behind it." he finished, trying his best to get them to understand.

"And your sure you don't have any idea where we could find this potion?" Sophie asked, not wanting to give up.

"No I'm afraid I don't... My advice to you is to wait it out and hope that it goes away. If my hypothesis is correct, the blockage should leak out on it's own in time. Of course... there is one other possibility." the Healer said uneasily. "It is a very small chance, but if the build-up becomes too great it could cause a massive strain on her abilities. Maybe even hindering her powers from even coming out at her own control at all." Scarlett could barely think at this point. She would lose control over her abilities completely?

Sophie was speechless.

"Well do you know of anyone we could contact to try to get some help?" She asked. "There has to be _someone_ who can help her."

"I can't think of anyone from the top of my head but I'll do my best to find someone for you. I'll be sure to send you an owl if anything comes up." he assured her.

"Alright, well... thank you for your time then. Come on sweetie... let's go home" Sophie said, leading Scarlett out of the room gently. The lights began to flicker slightly as tears slid down Scarlett's face and they exited in silence.

Once they were safely back home Scarlett headed directly up to her room. She still couldn't seem to take in what she had been told and wanted to be alone.

Shutting her door quickly, she headed over to her window by her desk, tears now streaming down her face. Silently she untied the cords holding the curtains on her window open and slid them shut, blocking out the sun's rays. She then pulled out her desk's chair and sat down. Sighing, she proceeded to rest her elbows on the tabletop and her head in her hands. For a moment she sat in silence, trying not to face the cruel reality of her situation.

How could this have happened? Why did it seem to always be her? Not only had they found out that what was happening to her wasn't normal, but that even St. Mungos hadn't ever seen a case such as hers before at all. Which, of course, meant that there was no cure. Her only hope would be for the Healer at St. Mungos to send them an owl telling them he had found someone willing to brew her the potion. And even if they did manage to find someone they would have to make sure that they were qualified first. This being because not only was the potion difficult to brew, but could be extremely harmful if done improperly. They could not afford to take chances.

Scarlett continued to ponder the dreaded possibilities as she sat at her desk. Was it really worth the danger if they did happen to find someone? She thought back to a few weeks prior and remembered how the kitchen had looked after she had just stubbed her toe. So many dishes had been scattered across the room and broken and there wasn't a thing she could have done about it. She had actually gotten so upset about it she had managed to turn herself blue... literally. In fact she had stayed that way for a few days before she finally returned to normal.

Scarlett thought more and more about all of the unfortunate incidences that had happened over the last few months and decided that yes, it was definitely worth it. What was the point in being a witch like she had always dreamed if she couldn't even control herself? As she pondered this question further something brushed against her leg, bringing her back to the surface and away from her thoughts.

Lifting her head from her hands she looked down to see a rather large looking black cat. It's eyes were shining as it looked up at her expectantly, one crystal blue and one mint green. The cat meowed, rubbing against her legs with its cheek once more. Scarlett sighed and gave a small smile.

"Oh Jynx, you always know when something's bothering me don't you?" she cooed, picking up the cat and placing him on her lap. Jynx purred and blinked slowly, expressing his joy of being cuddled and meowed again. Scarlett's smile widened a small amount as she pet him. Slowly she began running her fingers down the soft fur on his back as she forgot about her earlier troubles. She would get back to those later.

"You know Jynx, I think you must be my best friend in the whole world, do you know that?" She said, scratching behind his ear. Jynx's purring increased as a response.

"It's kind of sad when I actually think about it though... I bet there are so many kids my age who have loads of friends and all I have to talk to is you." Jynx sneezed and looked up at her, looking almost as if he had felt insulted. Scarlett laughed and rustled the fur on top of his head.

"Oh please don't tell me your mad at me now or something," She chuckled, looking down at her cat. She had just begun to calm down when a sharp tapping noise startled her, causing Jynx to jump off of her in a huff. Scarlett looked around her room, confused as to where the sudden noise was coming from. The tapping started to grow louder and finally she realized the source of the noise.

Turning her chair towards her window, she stood up, grabbing hold of her curtains once more and shoved them apart. Sure enough there was what looked to be a tawny, speckled owl flying right outside her window, tapping on it sharply with its beak every so often.

Scarlett gasped at the unexpected sight and threw her window open to let the frantic creature inside. The owl flew in quickly and landed atop her bed-post, being greeted solely by the hissing of Jynx who had fled into a corner of Scarlett's room. Then for a reason she didn't understand, the owl lifted it's leg and hooted at her, ruffling its feathers importantly. Scarlett was deeply confused. Why in the world was she getting any mail? She didn't know anyone well enough to receive a letter from someone so this thought surprised her. It's just like she had been saying to Jynx a moment ago: She didn't have friends.

Scarlett hesitantly approached the owl and reached for the letter that was tied to its leg. As soon as she relinquished the letter from its bindings the owl took off, soaring right back out of her window. Jynx gave a threatening hiss and a menacing claw swipe, daring it to come back again. He had a tendency not to be fond of unexpected things flying through Scarlett's window.

The letter Scarlett now held in her hands seemed to be surprisingly thick. She wondered what it might be as she flipped the letter over and read;

_Ms. S. Cook_

_The Bedroom on the Second Story_

_51 Rose Glen_

_Dagenham_

_Rushford_

Scarlett stared for a long time at the emerald green writing, rereading the small paragraph over and over again. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was this really what she thought it was? Of course, who else would know _exactly_ where she lived? They even had the correct room and everything.

She flipped over the letter once more and shakily peeled off the ruby red wax seal (which held a picture of a _very_ familiar crest) and opened the letter slowly. Inside of the letter were three pieces of yellowed tinged looking parchment. Scarlett gulped and pulled out the front-most piece, bringing it up to her face. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the paper in front of her.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

**WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms Cook,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonogall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Scarlett felt as if her heart had leapt into her throat as she stared in awe and the simple, yet extremely important, piece of parchment. There was no denying it now. This was _exactly _what she had thought it had been. Unable to contain her excitement anymore, a scream escaped her lips as she jumped up and down in place, the widest smile she had ever worn plastered on her face.

Within seconds of her emotional outburst her room began to shake followed by pounding footsteps hurrying up the stairs and headed for her room. Sophie practically wrenched Scarlett's door off of its hinges as she ran into the room, completely scared out of her wits. As soon as she stepped into the room unfortunately for her she immediately had the wind knocked out of her as Scarlett jumped onto her excitedly, hugging her with all of her might.

"Sc-Scarlett? Are you alright, why were you screaming? What's going on in here?" Her Aunt sputtered, confused at her niece's actions. Scarlett released her and shoved the letter into her hands, beaming at her in a way she hadn't done in years. Sophie looked down at the letter and read the first sentence only to let out a shriek of her own.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe it!" she shouted in joy, embracing her niece. Scarlett's smile only widened as she returned the gesture.

"I know, I can't either! This is like a dream come true!" Scarlett declared, releasing her Aunt and looking into her eyes happily. She couldn't believe this was really happening to her! It was like something straight out of a fairy tale. She was going to go to Hogwarts and learn all sorts of spells and meet all kinds of people! It would be the greatest thing to happen to her in all of her life!

Just as Scarlett's happiness reached it's peak the room trembled again, shaking a few books off of her bookshelf and Scarlett's smile faltered. Then, as if something shattered inside her, her face fell completely, leaving only a frown in its place.

"What's wrong Scarlett?" Sophie questioned, confused "Why're you upset all of a sudden?"

"Aunt Sophie..." Scarlett began, not wanting to voice what she felt. She swallowed and forced herself to look into her Aunt's eyes. "I don't think I should go..." she admitted, dropping her gaze to the floor. She felt ashamed of herself for even thinking she would be able to go.

"But why ever not? I've been hearing you wish that this very moment would happen for years. Surely you can't have changed your mind so quickly."

"Auntie... can't you see it too? I'm... I'm not fit to go to that school... I mean, look at my room for goodness sakes," Scarlett frowned, gesturing to the books that had fallen off of their shelves and all of the other objects that now littered the floor. "I'm a disaster waiting to happen. I don't know why I even got excited in the first place... I wouldn't be welcome there. This must just be a fluke"

"Scarlett Marie Cook I will not tolerate you thinking that you're not as privileged as everyone else just because you have a little difficulty controlling your magic," Sophie's voice had gone stern as she looked down at her niece. Scarlett's eyes went wide and she became speechless as her Aunt continued.

"You are just as welcome at Hogwarts as any of the other children and you WILL be going. This is something we've both been hoping for for years and I'm not going to let you just let it slip by. This is your _education _after all. Are you a witch or aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! Hunny I love you and I want what's best for you and I'm sorry to say that not going to school is definitely not on the list. Trust me, you'll thank me later." Her expression softened a bit as she looked at Scarlett.

"...Okay... Alright I'll go" Scarlet declared, brightening up a bit.

"That's the spirit! Now then, how much money are we going to burn out of my pocket to send you there?" said Sophie, taking the letter from Scarlett and retrieving the last two pieces of parchment. "Oh I'm only joking with you sweetie, no need to make such a face. Alright now, let's see here.." She brought the second letter up to her face and read out-loud

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

**WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Albert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

"Well that certainly is quite a collection isn't it?" Said Sophie, looking over the required books. "Ah and this must be about the uniforms and such!"

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

**WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

OTHER REQUIRMENTS

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Well they've certainly made it clear that you're not allowed a broom quite yet" Sophie laughed, reaching the end of the letter.

"Broomstick? You mean like for Quidditch?" asked Scarlett, dumbstruck.

"Yes for Quidditch. It says here first years aren't allowed their own broom... Of course that's just for first years," Smiled her Aunt Sophie "You think you'd be any good at it? Maybe try out for the team in your second year?" Scarlett began to look queasy as she thought of being up in the air, away from the ground.

"I-I'd rather keep my feet on the ground thank you" She said, looking away and feeling a bit nauseous. Sophie laughed heartily and then looked back at the letters.

"Well then, there's only one place we're going to get all of this," She stated, indicating the list on the parchments. Scarlett looked back at her Aunt and smiled.

"Does that mean we're going where I think we're going?" Scarlett asked excitedly. Her Aunt nodded.

"Yep, we're going to Diagon Alley."

Authors note

I realize that this chapter was a bit short but I promise the next one will be much longer. Well Scarlett's actually gotten accepted to Hogwarts, the place she's always dreamed of going to so many wonderful things are bound to happen! And possibly a lot of not so wonderful things if she doesn't learn to keep those emotions in check! But for now she's headed to Diagon Alley, hopefully she won't cause too much trouble there. Of course with all of the excitement that's probably going through her head that's an extremely unlikely probability XD

Also because I forgot last chapter,

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it! All of that glory goes to J.K. Rowling herself, an amazing person indeed.


	3. 3 Sparks Fly

~*Chapter 3*~

~*Sparks Fly*~

"Scarlett do you have your list of requirements?" Sophie asked her niece as she grabbed the pot of floo powder off of their fireplace ledge. They were just now heading out to buy Scarlett's supplies for her upcoming school year and she didn't want them to forget anything. They had decided to go out today, May 3rd, to celebrate Scarlett's eleventh birthday by doing what she had always hoped she would get to do one day. Sophie herself could barely believe this was happening.

"Yep, I have them right here," Scarlett replied. She waved the bits of paper she had crunched in her left hand to prove the point further. After doing so she stuffed them into her pocket for safe keeping. She was too excited and was trying to force her feet into her shoes and had no time to hold onto the scraps of paper. After three failed attempts she realized she had been trying to put her shoes on the wrong feet in her eagerness to get out of the house.

"Alright then. Well let's head on out and go buy you your new school supplies shall we?" her Aunt smiled and handed her the small bronze pot. Scarlett nodded and took the pot gently, lifting the lid carefully. You did _not _want to spill floo powder if you knew what was good for you_._

She reached her hand inside slowly and took out a small handful of the floo powder that lay withing excitedly. Clenching her hand tightly to keep the powder from leaking out, she began to walk into the fireplace. Once she was inside she looked back at her Aunt and grinned, holding her hand that held the dark green powder up high at eye-level.

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted, throwing the contents of her hand onto the floor of the fireplace. Great, green, warm flames burst up around her as she felt the familiar spinning sensation and she snapped her eyes shut, tucking her arms at her sides. She didn't want to get caught on anything on the way there. Last time she had done so she had been thrown into a place she had never been to before. Luckily the people there had been friendly enough and helped send her back safely

Withing seconds, the feeling of falling disappeared to be replaced by a quick stop and fresh, cool air. She opened her eyes hesitantly, stepping out of the fireplace she now found herself in, and smiled. She couldn't believe she was really here.

Here was Diagon Alley. The greatest place in all of London and finally, for once in her life she was here for herself. She wasn't here because her aunt needed more eye of newt or something else of the sort for a potion or other. She was here to get her school supplies for a place she never dared dream she would actually ever attend. Not once in all of her life had she really believed this would ever happen to her.

A burst of green and warmth from behind her alerted her to her Aunt's arrival and she turned around to face her. Looking at her, she let out small laugh as she noticed a small amount of soot on her Aunt's nose. Sophie looked at her with a questioning look and asked her what she was laughing at.

"Oh um, you've got some ash on your nose," Scarlett giggled, pointing at the small patch of soot on her Aunt's face. Sophie looked down at her nose and then rubbed it vigorously to remove the irritating bit of ash.

"Alright then enough of that," she began, wiping off the last bits of soot as Scarlett giggled again "What would you like to get first?"

Scarlett pulled out the first page of her requirements and then the second, reading them over carefully. A smile spread quickly across her face as she read over the second letter. She looked up at her Aunt excitedly and beamed.

"I want to get a wand!" she declared, her grin widening "Oh please, please, _please_ can I get my wand first?" she looked pleadingly at her Aunt. It looked as if she was about to burst with excitement and the flowers that were blooming rapidly behind her seemed to strengthen this theory.

"Alright, alright yes you can but sweetie you really need to _calm_ _down."_ Sophie said in a hushed tone, placing her hands on Scarlett's shoulders. She then looked behind Scarlett at the unnatural array of blue and purple flowers that had sprouted during her niece's excitement. Scarlett turned her head as well and then blushed sheepishly.

"You know they're actually rather pretty," her Aunt said encouragingly and laughed. Lately she had been doing her best to try to turn Scarlett's magical outbursts into something positive and it seemed to cheer her up for now. "Now then, lets go get you your wand shall we?"

As soon as Scarlett and her Aunt arrived outside of Ollivander's Sophie had an idea.

"Okay now Scarlett while your in there I'm going to go get a head-start on collecting your books for you, alright?" she said while leading Scarlett up to the store.

"A-are you sure? You don't need me to come with you? Is it okay to leave me here?" Scarlett asked uncertainly. She hadn't really ever been left alone anywhere and was a little nervous at the prospect of starting now.

"Yes Scarlett it'll be fine. You'll be okay. I'll be back in half an hour alright?"

"Half an hour?" cried Scarlett "That's like thirty minutes! Why're you going to be gone for so long?" Being alone for the first time for a few minutes was one thing but being alone for half of an hour was a completely different story. She was already beginning to dread it.

"Well getting a wand can be a very tricky business sweetie. It can take a very long time for a wand to choose you since some of them are rather picky." Sophie explained to her.

"Wait, don't you mean for me to choose the wand?" Scarlett asked confused.

"Oh, no! That isn't how it works at all," her Aunt laughed "After all, as they always say: The wand chooses the wizard. Or in your case, the wand chooses the witch."

Scarlett still looked confused. How on earth could a plain old piece of wood choose anyone? It's not like they could think or anything... Right?

"Well, um... okay I guess," said Scarlett "So I'll see you in half an hour?"

"Yep I'll be here at 5:30 to see how it went. Or maybe even to watch it happen, you never know." Sophie laughed again.

Scarlett silently watched as her Aunt walked away. Oh how she wished that she could go with her. Why did she have to leave her all alone in a place she'd never been to? Slowly she turned towards the store behind her and gulped. The sign on the front read in peeling golden letters:

_Ollivander's_

_Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 b.c._

Scarlett stared in wonder at the sign for a moment. Since 382 b.c.? That was 2,364 years ago. She began to wonder at this point if everything in the wizarding world was exceptionally old or not. It certainly seemed to be to her at any rate.

Still slightly too afraid to go inside the shop, she began to look around its exterior. It was a very narrow and shabby looking shop, she thought. Scarlett decided it definitely lived up to the sign above it as her attention then turned to the window on the side of the door. Inside of it she could see a faded looking wand on a royal purple cushion. Wow, even the wand in the window was old, imagine that.

After a minute or two she shakily forced herself to enter the shop, feeling it wasn't wise to linger outside for much longer. She didn't like standing in strange or unknown place for long periods of time, especially now that she was all by herself.

A tinkling sound emitted from what sounded like a small bell as she pushed through the front door. What she walked into appeared to be a cramped, dimly lit room. She also noted how the further she crept into the room the tighter it started to feel and she began to feel claustrophobic. She had always hated small spaces.

As she looked about the room she noticed there seemed to be thousands upon thousands of boxes piled and stored all over the room in every direction she turned to look. Bookshelves were crammed full of boxes of different sizes and colors, boxes strewn across the floor and even a few of them lay on top of the desk before her.

Scarlett hesitantly stepped toward the counter, wondering where a shop keeper might be. She was starting to get the feeling she wasn't welcome and started to wonder if she should leave or not.

"Hello?" she called, looking around the room expectantly. Was the store closed or something?

A sudden voice told her otherwise.

"Well good evening my dear. And who might you be?" said a soft voice from behind her. Scarlett nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise (causing a small, thankfully empty, inkwell to burst) and turned to face a man who must have been the shop owner.

The man that stood before her was very pale and had wide, silvery eyes. Scarlett immediately felt uncomfortable a she looked at him. A small thought crossed her mind that he might be a ghost.

"H-hello" Scarlett said nervously. "Um, my name's Scarlett...Scarlett Cook."

"Ah, and are you, Ms. Cook, perchance the daughter of William Cook? You look a great deal like him. His wand was Blackthorn, 14 inches, dragon heartsring if I remember correctly."

Scarlett looked at the man in surprise. How in the world did he know her father?

"Yes..." she answered uneasily "but how do you...?"

"Ah, I remember every wand I've ever sold Ms. Cook and every face I've sold them to." he said simply. The very thought of such an achievement made Scarlett's head spin. Surely he must be joking. Then again... it would explain his mysterious knowledge about her father.

"Now then I presume you're here to purchase a wand?" Scarlett nodded slowly, still a little uneasy in this man's-whom she assumed to be Mr. Ollivander- presence "Alright well tell me, which is your wand arm?" asked Mr. Ollivander, fixing Scarlett with his pale, silvery stare. She was starting to get the feeling that he was incapable of blinking.

"Um, well my left I think,,, I write with that hand if that counts" she said, getting more nervous by the second. Why, oh why had her Aunt left her in the clutches of this man. He scared the absolute bajeebus out of her.

"Yes that will do just fine. Now, if you could please, just hold that arm up. Yes there we are," He said, beginning to measure her arm and then various other limbs and such. As he continued to measure her he began to speak.

"Now then as you know wands have what is known as a core, a type of magical substance if you will." Scarlett had not known this but she felt it best not to interrupt "Here at my shop we use unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. In all my years I have found that these three produce the best results of all of the different types of cores. And just as no two unicorns, phoenix's or dragons are the same you will find that no two Ollivander's wands are quite the same as well. Never will you get such good results from another's wand as you will your with own, I might add." at this point Scarlett realized that Mr. Ollivander wasn't even holding onto the tape measure (which was now measuring the length of her kneecap), but was instead grabbing box after box off of his innumerable number of shelves and setting them onto his desk.

"Alright then, that will do," said Mr. Ollivander. The tape measure proceeded to fall to the floor in a small heap. Scarlett seriously wondered what all the measuring had been for considering Mr. Ollivander hadn't even been paying attention to it

"Now Ms. Cook, here we are. Holly, 11 inches, unicorn hair and very supple." he handed Scarlett the wand and she stared at the thin piece of wood. She felt slightly embarrassed holding onto the wand, not knowing at all what to do with it.

"Well go on now, give it a wave."

Scarlett did as she was told and immediately regretted it, for an enormous bang erupted from the wand she held, blasting her back a few feet. She smacked herself back into a shelf causing a few boxes to fall from their places and she shook her head dizzily. Terrified, she looked up at Mr. Ollivander, expecting him to yell or maybe even throw her out of his shop. What she did not expect, however, was for him to take absolutely no note in what had just occurred and go on as if everything was perfectly fine and normal.

"Ah well then let's try this one then instead," he said, helping her onto her feet as he took away the holly wand, handing her a new one "Dragon heartstring, Ash, 13 ¼ inches go on give it a try."

Scarlett looked at Ollivander as if he were mad. Deciding not to press her luck farther than she already had, she waved the new wand she had been given only to have a vase on one of Mr. Ollivander's tables shatter. Scarlett gasped, sure now that she was in some kind of trouble.

Just when she was sure that he was going to send her out of the shop for destroying his precious vase her expectations were tossed straight out of the window as Mr. Ollivander gave her yet another wand, taking back the one he had given her prior.

This process seemed to go on for what felt like hours. Wand after wand met with failure after failure resulted as a small pile beginning to collect on the Mr. Ollivander's desk. Finally, Scarlett decided that she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh this is pointless," she said sadly "Maybe I'm really not meant to have a wand after all." she was very depressed and tired of fooling herself that she could ever become a good witch. After all, she couldn't even get herself a wand. How pathetic was that?

Feeling terrible about the whole situation, a few tears began to pool in her eyes and she mentally slapped herself. Not only was she unstable magic-wise but she still couldn't even control her own emotions either.

. Mr. Ollivander was just about to reply to her, possibly to assure her that he would find a match for her just yet, when the most peculiar thing happened. A bang like a firework was heard from the back of the shop and both Scarlett and Mr. Ollivander turned their heads towards the noise in surprise.

"I'm sorry... that was probably my fault... I can't even step into a room without blowing something up..." Scarlett said, dejectedly.

For maybe the hundredth time while she was in the shop, Mr. Ollivander's reaction to her instability astounded her. Not only did her still not show any signs of unease but he actually looked _delighted_ by the sound they had heard.

"Wait just one moment!" he called to her as he headed towards the source of the sound. Scarlett wiped her eyes, deeply confused at the store keeper's actions. People she knew weren't generally happy when she blew up things in their houses. Yet this peculiar man seemed not only not to notice most of the things she had destroyed but was now positively elated at the new explosion she had just created. There was just no understanding him.

Just when she was beginning to think that he had left her, Mr. Ollivander came back holding a very dusty looking box. He looked at her with what appeared to be a very curious smile (which disturbed Scarlett more) and handed her the box.

Scarlett expected him to say something more but was left in silence as he stared at her. God she wished he would blink. Then, after a very awkward and uneasy silence, Scarlett opened the thin, dusty box.

Inside was a very old, fancy looking wand unlike the wands she had seen earlier. It was light brown in color and had small rounded bulbs at the base, looking almost like a column from ancient Rome. This, of course, was only what about a third of the wand looked like though. The rest consisted of one, straight point towards the tip with a small touch of white to the top. The tip reminded Scarlett of what muggles thought of when they thought of a magic wand.

Hesitantly, she pried the wand out of the box and held it tightly. She was shocked to discover that the wand felt as if it were vibrating in her hand, almost as if it was excited to be near her. That definitely hadn't happened before.

Slowly she raised the wand and took a deep breath. Then, before she could manage to talk herself out of it, she swished the wand down and snapped her eyes shut. But instead of the catastrophe she had been expecting, great big fireworks sprang from her wand, shooting and whizzing in all directions at once. Mr. Ollivander then began to clap in excitement and looked right at Scarlett, staring at her with those pale eyes of his. Scarlett guessed what had just happened was a good thing.

"Yes! Excellent! The wand chooses the wizard indeed," he said happily, ushering her over to his desk. "The wand you now hold is very special now, Ms. Cook. Vine, dragon heartstring, 12 ¾ inches and quite whippy might I add. Many times I've attempted to pair it with another witch or wizard such as yourself but to no avail. Vine wands are a very picky type of wood. Only twice till now have I had the pleasure of seeing a vine wand pick its owner not only of its own accord but when the witch or wizard wasn't even in _possession_ of it! A very rare occurrence if I do say so myself. That wand you hold must see great purpose within you, my dear."

Scarlett looked at Ollivander in astonishment. Surely he can't mean what he's said, right? After all she didn't have decent control over her magic so there's no way any purpose she'd have that would be great. Unless destroying something was considered such.

Before she managed to relay her thoughts to the old shopkeeper, who was now staring at her with shining eyes (Scarlett had never been more uncomfortable in her all life than at this very moment) when the tinkling sound of a bell wrenched her attention to the door behind her.

Her Aunt Sophie had come into the shop tugging what appeared to be a large trunk of some sort. As soon as she spotted Scarlett's wand she let out a squeal of delight.

"Ah Ms. Turner how do you do? How is your wand treating you? Elm, 14 inches, unicorn hair if I remember right." said Mr. Ollivander politely.

"Oh, hello Mr. Ollivander and great now that you mention it. I see that Scarlett has finally managed to get chosen by one of your fine wands?" she smiled

"You would be correct in assuming so. Vine, dragon heartsring, 12 ¾ inches and quite whippy too. We were just waiting for you to arrive so Ms. Cook here could purchase her wand." he replied, gesturing to Scarlett in front of his desk. Sophie blushed in surprise, realizing she had forgotten to give Scarlett any galleons at all. She hadn't even given her a single knut. And with Scarlett's fear of being left alone even she had forgotten to ask for any.

"Ah well yes of course!" Sophie said hurriedly, standing the trunk she was carrying upright and headed to the counter briskly. Out of her pocket she grabbed seven gold galleons and paid them to Mr. Ollivander, smiling sheepishly at her forgetfulness.

"Alright then Scarlett let's go, we still lots more to buy before the day is through. Come along now. Oh, and do be a dear and grab your trunk, all of your books are inside."

Scarlett was now pulling along her trunk as she retold, for about the fifth time as well, her story and amazement of how she got her wand. She still couldn't believe she really had and it seemed she and had to keep talking about it lest it turn to fantasy. That would not do at all. Though she wasn't able to forget about the wand she now held anyway because every so often it would emit small sparks, seeming to share her characteristic for unexpected magic. Of course, she thought, it was probably her the one that was doing it.

"And then this bang came out of nowhere and Mr. Ollivander, who I have to say is the scariest man I've ever met, did I tell you that? I did? Well, anyway yeah the bang went off and he got all excited and left the room telling me to hold on. Then as soon as-"

"Yes yes I _know _sweetie I know, trust me I've heard," her Aunt laughed. She hadn't seen Scarlett this excited since she had discovered she really was a witch after all. Scarlett smiled, a little embarrassed. It was true she couldn't stop telling her Aunt over and over about her new wand but that wasn't really her fault was it? Anyone would do the same so it was perfectly okay... Well she hoped so anyway.

They had been walking around for a few hours and had finally managed to collect just about everything on Scarlett's list. Well, all except for one thing.

"Alright, last stop of the day," Sophie declared, looking up at the sign to the last store they had come to. Scarlett looked up and read the sign then grumbled

_Madam Milkin's_

_Robes for All Occasions_

Scarlett had seriously hoped her Aunt would forget about this part of the requirements. She didn't at all like the idea of having to wear a uniform. Though it looked like her wishes had been in vain as her and her Aunt stepped into the shop.

"Ah yes welcome! Are you two here to purchase new school robes?" a very squat witch with bright white hair and eyes asked warmly, looking at the both of them.

"Yes," replied Sophie "We're here to get my niece her measured and pick up a few for school. She starts her first year at Hogwarts in a few months."

"Excellent! Well then if you'll just follow me dear, oh don't be shy! Plenty of witches and wizards starting their first year are here as well. Come, let's go get you measured." The lady, whom Scarlett deemed she liked much better than Mr. Ollivander, led her onto a small stool where she asked that she stand on top of it. She then pulled what looked to be a plain black robe over her head and began pinning it to the proper length. Scarlett must have looked very nervous, standing there, for a boy who appeared no older than herself spoke to her

"Hey there, no need to be nervous the robe isn't going to bite you or anything"

Scarlett turned her head in surprise to see a boy standing on a stool next to her and smiling. She was amazed to see that he had bright fire, red hair and blue eyes. She smiled at laughed a bit, happy to have someone her own age to talk to.

"Oh I'm not nervous about that... I was just thinking about what it's going to be like at Hogwarts is all and I'm a little scared," and I'm a little scared.

"Oh it won't be scary or anything. Are you afraid they might sort you into Slytherin or something?" Scarlett looked horrified at the thought and the boy laughed "I'm only joking" he smiled "Besides you seem to nice to end up there. I already know where I'm going to end up. My entire family has been in Gryffindor longer than we can trace back."

"Really? Wow," Scarlett was impressed.

"Alright sweetie you can go now, we've got your robes all ready in the front," said the small lady below her.

Scarlett jumped off of the school and turned to leave. Before doing so, however, she turned back to the boy she had been talking to for a moment. She thought it would be rude to the nice boy who had tried to cheer her up if she didn't even introduce herself and say a proper goodbye..

"Oh by the way, My names Scarlett. Scarlett Cook. What's yours?"

"My name's William. William Weasley, but you can call me Bill."

Author's note

And there you have it! Scarlett's all ready to go to Hogwarts and who does she have the pleasure of attending it with? The great Bill Weasley himself! Next chapter I promise that I'll actually get to the school part of things and we'll finally get to see what house she's sorted into. Will it be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Or maybe even the dreaded Slytherin that both of her parents just so happen to have been in...


	4. 4 On the Road to Hogwarts

~*Chapter 4*~

~*Start of Year One*~

~*On the Road to Hogwarts*~

"Y-you want me to do what now exactly?" Scarlett asked her Aunt in a tone that showed she questioned her mental stability. There is absolutely no way she was being serious, she just had to be joking. She couldn't possibly mean what she had just said. Even Scarlett's cat Jynx was looking at her Aunt as if she were nuts.

"Really sweetie, it's quite simple. All you have to do is push your trolly straight through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. It's as simple as that"

How on earth could she call running into a brick wall _simple_? Scarlett didn't know at all how to react to what her Aunt was instructing her to do and merely looked at her in utter disbelief. Her Aunt was seriously suggesting that she just push her trolly, full of all her books and other precious possessions, right into a wall for goodness sakes. This was completely insane!

"And how exactly is that going to get me onto the platform? I don't know if you noticed but brick walls tend to be, you know, solid? Hard maybe? Painful to run into too, I might add, " Scarlett was liking this trip less and less. So far none of it was making any sense at all. For starters they had actually gotten to King's Cross station by taxi. A _taxi_ of all things! Then she had been made to walk through almost the entire building while her Aunt tried to figure out exactly where their platform pick up even was. She claimed it had been so long since her trip to Hogwarts she had actually forgotten where the platform was located. And now that she had found it she was actually asking her to run into a brick wall!

"Scarlett don't be difficult, do you really think I'd ask you to something that would cause you to harm yourself in any way?" Sophie asked her, placing her hands at her hips. Scarlett reluctantly shook her head. She knew she was overreacting and she should probably trust her Aunt. Even when her Aunt was instructing her about floo powder she had reacted better than this. She thought her nerves must be getting to her. I mean, anything was possible with magic right? So why shouldn't this be?

"Exactly. Now hun you'll be fine, trust me. If you feel nervous you could always try it at a bit of a run," She looked at her niece and rubbed her back reassuringly "It's really not as bad as you think. Of course, I can also see why me telling you to run into a brick wall would probably sound a bit crazy."

"Isn't there a different, possibly more sane sounding way to do this? Like maybe, I don't know, a door? Maybe one far away from here?" she asked pleadingly, trying anything to stall for time. Please, oh, please let her Aunt say yes.

"I'm afraid not. This really is the only way onto the platform," Sophie replied reluctantly "And if we don't get on there soon you'll miss your train. It leaves at 11 am sharp remember?" she sounded exasperated at this point.

Well there went that plan...

"Oh...ng... Oh I don't know if I can do this Auntie Sophie." Scarlett confessed. It was true she was afraid of running through (or even into) the brick wall before her, but that wasn't what was really holding her back and she knew it. In actuality she was still afraid of even going to Hogwarts at all. Sure she had dreamed of it and hoped for it most of her life but that was different. She never believed that those daydreams and fantasies would ever actually come true and her climbing anxiety was catching up to her. Besides, she really did hate to be alone and she knew that as soon she got on that train she'd be on her own till the very end of the school-year. Not a very happy thought at all.

What if while she was gone she did something stupid and everyone made fun of her for it? What if she couldn't make friends and became more miserable there than she was here?... What if she caused something horrible to happen because of her stupid magic problem and got expelled?

All of these thoughts swam through her head and she couldn't bear any one of them ever coming to fruition. She had started to hyperventilate from the stress of it all and a pale blue color was starting to appear on her skin. Sophie had to force Scarlett to look her in the eyes to try to calm her down before anything dangerous happened. Changing colors in front of muggles wasn't exactly a good thing.

"Scarlett, dear, please listen to me," she whispered, still holding Scarlett's face in place to face her own. Her Aunt's eyes showed nothing but concern and support. She knew what Scarlett had been thinking about and she wouldn't have her going back now, not after all they had been through to get her here today. This is what Scarlett neededif she was ever going to come out of her shell.

"You can do this. I know you can. Haven't you been telling me for years that all you've ever wished for in the entire world was to go to Hogwarts like everyone else? That you didn't want to be left behind?" Scarlett's eyes started to fill with tears as she listened to her Aunt. It was true. She had been saying that exact thing for as far back as she could remember... which was about back to when she was 5... everything before that was fuzzy. All she could ever really remember ware patches of memories with a lot of yelling and pain. She didn't like to think too hard on the subject.

Choking back tears, she nodded slowly. She knew that she couldn't deny what her Aunt had said to her.

"Then you can't let this chance slip by! You have to stop being so afraid of the world Scarlett..."

Scarlett looked into her Aunt's eyes shakily and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, wincing. She really didn't want to do what she was about to but she knew her Aunt was right. She had to stop being so afraid of everything... Of course she knew that wasn't going to happen right away, and certainly not this very minute... but... at least she could try.

Shutting her eyes, she tried to breathe steadily. After a moment she finally forced out a small and very shaky 'okay' . Sophie embraced her tightly and held her close. Never before had Scarlett hugged her Aunt as tight as she did then, afraid to do anything else at the moment for fear she might burst into tears. The last thing she needed now was for something to go wrong with her powers again. She had been lucky enough to get this far without an explosion and she didn't want to push it.

As Sophie released her she was relieved to see Scarlett had returned to her normal shade of light peach instead of the pale blue her fear had been causing her to take on. She smiled encouragingly at her niece and nodded to the wall.

"Well, after you hun"

Scarlett turned nervously to the brick wall between platforms nine and ten, her eyebrows knitting together. She still really didn't want to do this but she would try for the sake of her Aunt. Sophie gripped her shoulder softly and Scarlett turned to face her again.

"I'll be right behind you" Sophie assured her. A small meow brought both of their attention's to the floor. Sophie laughed and picked up the large ball of fur "And Jynx will be too. After all, he is coming to school with you. Now go on sweetie, you can do it"

Scarlett nodded and gulped, grabbing her trolly and facing the wall she had been dreading for what seemed like an eternity. She began to break out in a cold sweat and readied herself, clenching her clammy hands on the bar of her trolly and swallowed the small bit of bile in her throat. There was no going back now. This was it. She clamped her eyes shut and broke into a run, too terrified to watch what was in front of her.

The only thought in her mind was that she was going to crash. She was going to crash. Oh god, she was going to crash... Why hadn't she crashed yet?

Scarlett opened her eyes and gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. She had done it!

Directly in front of her stood a great scarlet steam engine with what looked to be hundreds of people surrounding it, most looking to be about as young as herself. She looked up to find a sign above the platform that read _Hogwarts Express, eleven_ _o'clock._ A noise from behind brought her attention back to earth and she turned to see her Aunt -still holding onto Jynx- hurrying through a tall, iron archway bearing the words Platform 9 ¾.

"Come on, quickly now Scarlett we have to get you onto the train" Sophie said hurriedly, ushering Scarlett and her trolly along and letting Jynx to the floor so he could follow them. Almost all of the children had filed onto the train already and Scarlett would have to be one of the last to board. A whistle sounded indicating the train was getting ready to leave the station.

As Scarlett reached the doors leading into the train, holding on tightly to her trunk, (the trolly stood forgotten a ways back) she turned to her Aunt and frowned. Unable to control herself, she flung herself into Sophie's arms and hugged her as tightly as she could, never wanting to let go of her.

"I'm going to miss you so much" she whispered, holding back tears. Her Aunt held her closer.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetie, so very very much." she hugged her tighter and then pulled away, looked at her niece with teary eyes "You be sure to write me alright? I want to hear about everything."

"I will, I promise... And Aunt Sophie?"

"Yes dear?"

"I love you..."

Sophie smiled a sad smile and hugged her one more time.

"I love you too sweetie, I love you too."

After breaking the sad embrace Scarlett turned towards the train doors once more and looked back at her Aunt in anguish. Then, after a small internal battle with herself, she forced herself to board the train while saying goodbye to her Aunt, followed closely by her ever faithful cat Jynx.

As soon as she was safely on the train the doors behind her slid shut by magic, locking her future in place. The whistle sounded again and the train jerked slightly, beginning to move forward slowly. Scarlett gulped and broke into a clammy sweat as the train began to pick up speed. She tried to calm herself down before she did anything stupid but was beginning to feel claustrophobic in the small corridor. Shaking herself of her fears as best she could, she stepped forward, preparing herself to look for a compartment to sit in for the duration of the train ride.

She wheeled her trunk through the narrow corridor, looking through windows at the people who were packed inside behind each pair of doors. Being much too afraid of intruding upon any of them, she kept walking. The farther back she went the more nervous, embarrassed and hopeless she seemed to become.

Every single compartment was full to the brim and she couldn't bring herself to join any of them. What if they made fun of her? What if they thought she was weird? Or told her to leave? The light in the corridor began to flicker from her stress and she had to force herself to breathe and calm down. She had to stop thinking like that if she wanted to stay out of trouble.

In her last effort to find a compartment that was possibly empty, or at least not packed with people she was afraid of, she was forced to head to the back of the train to the very last compartment. Holding her breath, she hesitantly peaked into the compartment and hoped it wouldn't be like all of the others had been. She really didn't want to stand in the corridor the whole train ride, she was sure she'd be laughed at for that as well.

She was relieved to find that this compartment didn't seem to house hundreds of people but was also embarrassed at what it did hold. The boy she had met back when she was getting fitted for her robes was sitting alone in the compartment, staring out the window as the scenery whizzed by. She blushed and mentally scolded herself for holding out until the very last possible place she could go. Knowing she had no other choice she slowly took hold of the handle and swung the door open, hoping she wouldn't look like a stalker or something.

"H-hello, um do you mind if I sit in here? I couldn't find anywhere else to go.. Everywhere else is full," She asked blushing darker and the lights flickered once more. Why did she have to get so embarrassed _now_?

The red haired boy turned away from the window to look at who had entered the compartment and smiled.

"Oh hey, you're that girl from Madam Milkin's aren't you? Scarlett right? Sure, you can come in. There's plenty of room in here." he said, gesturing to the many seats around him. "In fact it's why I came in here," he finished, propping his feet up on the seat in front of him.

Slowly, Scarlett entered the room, dragging her trunk inside and quickly stuffing it up onto the shelf. She then sat on the opposite side of the compartment and stared at the floor, mumbling a small thank you as her cat Jynx sniffed around the room curiously.

"Hey you okay? There's no need to be shy, I'm not going to bite you or anything," he smirked "We talked before, remember? I'm Bill."

Scarlett nodded indicating that she did remember him but also showing she wasn't much willing to talk. True she had talked to him before but that was different. She was embarrassed and thought it looked like she had purposely sought him out when she didn't. She also had the slight nagging feeling she was overreacting again but she ignored it. At the moment she couldn't really help it.

Jynx seemed to be in a completely different mind set and leaped onto the seat next to Bill, eying him closely. He hadn't seen people other than Scarlett's family and was very curious of this red-headed boy.

"Oh wow, is this your cat? His eyes are absolutely wicked!" cried Bill, reaching a hand out to pet Jynx.

Jynx's eyes grew wide and his head shrunk down, looking up at Bill's hand. Bill hesitated, not sure what the large black cat was going to do. Curiously, Jynx lifted his head and sniffed Bill's hand. Deeming he was safe he proceeded to rub his cheek on him and Bill laughed happily, petting him.

"Well your a brave little fellow, aren't you? Your not afraid of me at all," he cooed, petting the cat more. Scarlett was watching them closely and was surprised to see Jynx step onto Bill's lap and curl up into a ball. He didn't even do that to Aunt Sophie! She gawked at her cat in disbelief and was embarrassed yet again when Bill let out a laugh.

"What're you staring at me like that for? Are you jealous of me for stealing your cat or something?" he laughed

Scarlett made a face and scrunched her eyebrows together, still a little red in the face.

"No," she said with pursed lips making it look as though she were pouting. Bill only laughed harder at this.

"Oh wow you really are aren't you? Don't worry I promise I won't keep him. I'd offer to give him back right now but I'm afraid I'm just not strong enough to lift this thing from me. I'd need a crowbar or something to do that so I sincerely apologize," he joked. Jynx looked up at him making a face as if to say 'Are you calling me fat?'.

Scarlett snorted once and then covered her mouth and nose, embarrassed again. Maybe she had been over-thinking this. He didn't seem mean or anything and was even attempting to make her laugh (which he had succeeded at, she admitted grudgingly).

"There we go, that's much better. I thought your mouth might be broken or something but it seems I've fixed it," he looked rather accomplished with himself.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" she asked, confused and also surprised at the ease she had just spoken. It seems she was starting to feel comfortable in this boy's company.

"Yep definitely fixed it," he smiled "And well you were just sitting there, not talking and frowning so I thought I'd have a go at fixing that. It can't be any fun sitting with a straight face like that."

Scarlett smiled a small smile. Maybe her Aunt had been right, this wasn't so bad after all. This boy wasn't at all like she thought she'd be seeing going to Hogwarts. He seemed very nice, and kind of laid back. Almost kind of cool now that she thought about it.

"Thanks.. I um... I just get nervous near people sometimes. I was already nervous about the train ride and then I couldn't find anywhere to sit and when I finally did I saw you were the only one in here and I felt like a stalker or something..." she looked at the floor. "I uh, thought you'd think I was weird or make fun of me..."

"Make fun of you?" he looked shocked that she had even suggested such a thing. "I'd never make fun of _anyone_. Maybe tease as in like a harmless joke for a friend or something but never in a mean way. I wouldn't stand for that if someone did that to me or my siblings so why would I do it to someone else?"

"You have siblings?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"Yep, I've got loads. I'm the oldest and I've got my younger brothers Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, they're twins, and my baby brother Ron. And I just got a new baby sister too not too long ago, her name's Ginny." He said, counting off of his fingers. Scarlett stared, wide-eyed.

"Wow that's... that's a lot of siblings. Does it ever get.. annoying?" she asked, wanting to know what it was like to have brothers and sisters. She was an only child after all.

"Oh sure it does, but I don't mind it so much now. I wouldn't trade them for the world... Of course I'll admit at first I wasn't exactly the happiest kid ever. Especially when my brother Percy didn't listen to me like Charlie did but hey, that's how all kids feel at some point or another."

"Huh, I wouldn't know what that's like. I don't have any brothers or sisters ." confessed Scarlett.

"Really? You're an only child? I can't really remember what that's like. Are you lonely or something?" he asked, concerned by the way she had confessed her lack of siblings.

"Well... a little. I um.. I don't really have friends. I don't leave the house much." she said, feeling a little uncomfortable to be confessing this to someone she barely knew. He on the other hand wasn't uncomfortable at all and actually seemed quite concerned.

"Well why don't you ask your parents for a brother or sister?"

At this Scarlett went quite. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell that part of herself to him yet. The look on his face made it hard not to though, try as hard as she might.

"Well you see, I don't live with my parents. They're not... around," she half lied, dodging that topic a bit "I live with my Aunt Sophie... and she can't have kids."

"I'm sorry to hear that.." he said and he looked like he meant that.

Scarlett felt very awkward at this point and was starting to feel like the walls were closing in on her again.

"Um hey, Bill? Could you maybe open the window, I'm not so good with closed spaces." she asked nervously.

"Oh sure, of course" he said, standing up and pushing the window open. Scarlett couldn't tell if it was just her or if he really was taller then the last time she saw him or not.

Shrugging it off she gave her thanks, starting to feel a little better with the pleasant breeze that was now flowing into the stuffy room.

"So you have any idea what house your going to be in yet? Last time I talked to you you seemed really beat up about it."

She shook her head slowly

"No but I do know most of my family has been in Ravenclaw.. " she decided to leave the part about her parents being in Slytherin out of the conversation. "But I don't think I'm smart enough to end up in there. I also don't think I'll be in Gryffindor, I'm not very brave... and... I'm terrified of people and bullies so I don't see how even Hufflepuff would work..'

"Don't worry I'm sure whatever house you get put into you'll be just fine. Who knows, you might very well be put into Gryffindor with me. In fact, I could even end up in a house other than Gryffindor, you never know till it happens," he shrugged.

Scarlett felt a bit better after hearing this and started to open up a bit more, beginning to talk freely with her new friend she had made.

Bill and Scarlett began talking about everything they could think of, like family, pets and the like. Scarlett learned that Bill's family was a very old, pureblood family and was very impressed. She of course confessed that she had no idea what she was, since she couldn't remember if her parents had ever told her or not.

Soon they began to talk about happier topics and he entire rest of the train ride was spent talking and laughing with each other until a sudden rapping came at their compartment door.

"We're almost to Hogwarts, you two need to change into your school robes for when we arrive" said an older looking girl with jet black hair. She had a pin stuck to her robes marked with the words '_Gryffindor prefect_'.

Bill and Scarlett were surprised that they had talked for as long as they did and scrambled about the room ,laughing and trying to locate their robes so that, as Bill put it, they could ditch their muggle clothes for some fine wizarding ones. As soon as they managed to find them they had the issue of deciding who would have to wait in the corridor so that they could change one at a time. Scarlett lost as soon as Bill decided he was changing right then and there, his plan to get her out of the room first a complete success to his delight.

Scarlett followed Bill out of the train doors, very much uncertain as to where to go, when a loud voice answered her thoughts.

"Firs' years! Firs' years gather 'round here, this way please! Firs' years!" a loud voice boomed from beside them. Scarlett nearly screamed as she turned to see a large, bushy looking man. Actually, no large wasn't the right word for him at all. Maybe enormous, or gargantuan but definitely not large. Scarlett and Bill stared in awe (Scarlett's emotions leaned a little more towards fear) at the man calling to the group of first years. Scarlett had a fleeting thought as to if he was a giant or not.

"Come on Scarlett, we should head over there," said Bill, beginning to walk over to the beast of a man. Now Scarlett didn't want to do anything of the sort, but, seeing as she knew no one else except for him in the sea of people she found herself in she decided she had no other choice and followed reluctantly.

Once they reached the small group of first years crowded around the giant (Scarlett had decided to refer to him as such until she either learned his name or he grew smaller. She preferred the latter) he beamed at them all and began to wave more of them over to him.

"This way now. Firs' years follow me please!" he called, leading them through the dissipating crowd. Scarlett whined slightly and followed closely behind Bill to wherever the giant happened to be leading them.

Soon they began walking down a steep, slippery walkway. It was so narrow and dark that everyone had to walk single file, being careful not to trip on anything lest they go sliding down in the muck under their shoes. More than once Scarlett had to steady herself by grabbing onto the back of Bill's shirt.

"Right around this bend here yeh'll all get ter have yer firs' look at Hogwarts," the giant leading them said loudly over his shoulder.

The path in front of them widened a bit and then opened up to the edge of a great, black lake. Up high ,settled on top of a mountain in the distance, staring back at them with hundreds of shining lights and it's windows glittering in the moonlight, was an enormous and magnificent castle with several towers jutting from it's roof. There was a lot of appreciative "oooohing" and "aaaahing" as the group of first years laid eyes on the castle before them.

"Right now, no more'n four to a boat!" said the giant, pointing to a small group of boats that were floating just off shore. Scarlett's eyes widened a bit. She had to go in a boat? But what if she fell in? She didn't like this plan at all.

Reluctantly once again she followed Bill to the boat closest to them and was joined by a pair of girls, one with sandy blonde hair and the other with a light caramel brown. They were both giggling a bit and kept looking over at Bill, smiling and whispering to each other excitedly. Bill didn't seem to notice them however and looked towards the castle, his mouth in a small 'o' shape.

"Is everyone ready? Alright – FORWARD!" the giant shouted making Scarlett jump. The boats then began to sail as one and Scarlett became more frightened as she watched the shore drift further and further away. She didn't like boats. She didn't like water. She wanted to get out. She needed to get out.

Scarlett began to shake with fear and Bill turned to look at her while the girls gave her odd looks, one of them almost looked as if she were sneering.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly.

"N-no I d-don't like water," she said shakily, looking at nothing except for the boat's floor. Not liking it was actually quite far from the truth. She was terrified of it.

The boats continued to sail forward and the castle drew nearer and nearer until finally it was right on top of them. Literally. The giant had to yell for them to duck as sailed right through a wall of ivy, covering a large hole in the side of the mountain that the castle perched and proceeded to sail under it through a dark tunnel. The boat began to shake slightly as Scarlett shut her eyes, trying to imagine herself on land. She shivered more as a second curtain of ivy slid over her.

"Is the boat supposed to do that?" asked the blonde girl to her friend. The brunette shrugged and was about to reply when they came to a sudden stop.

Scarlett opened her eyes to see that they had entered what appeared to be an underground harbor. Quicker than lightening she scrambled out of the boat and onto the cobblestone covered patch of land before her, eager to get away from the water. She was joined quickly by the other first years as they excited their boats, giving her strange looks as she continued to shiver.

As soon as they were all on dry land the giant instructed them to follow him as he led them up a dark passageway, lit only by the lantern he carried. At last they reached the top and Scarlett was relieved to be surrounded by soft, dew covered crass. Her shivering lessened quite considerably as she followed the giant up a small flight of stone steps and up to a large oak door leading into the castle.

"Alright, ev'ryone still in the group?"

A positive murmur spread from out from the first years, a few of them nodding. The giant then turned to the door and raised a huge fist, knocking on the door three times.

Whoever had been behind the door mustv'e been standing there when the giant knocked for it swung open immediately, a stern looking lady standing in it's entrance.

"I brough' the firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant importantly.

"Yes, thank you very much Hagrid, I'll take them from here." The stern looking woman stood aside and opened the door wider "In here everyone, follow me."

The first years exchanged nervous glances and stepped towards the castle and through the doorway. None of them could compare to the anxiety Scarlett felt at that exact moment however, as she looked up at the enormous castle looming over her head as if it would topple right over her if given the chance.

Scarlett gulped stared at the door in front of her.

"Come on Scarlett, we have to get inside now," called Bill, already at the doors entrance. Then, for the second time that day, Scarlett clamped her eyes shut and herself to walk into something she feared very well may harm her in some way. Once she felt she was inside safely, she opened her eyes and looked in wonder, for the first time, at the beauty that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Authors note

I know I promised that I'd get to the sorting this time around but... it appears I lied and I am very sorry. I seemed to have understated how much it would take for her to actually get to the school in the first place and it just felt _right_ to end it here, you know? Though this time I can say for certain the sorting will happen next chapter. In fact the only way it wouldn't is if I made a chapter entirely on their wait to enter the great hall... which is absolutely insane and I am no way inclined to do that O.o. Also I'd really really _really _appreciate a review or two. I would love to know what people think of this story and all but I'm not going to beg or anything. I'll still keep writing regardless since I feel like my head might explode if I don't get this story down somewhere XD


	5. 5 The Unexpected

~*Chapter 5*~

*Year One*

~*Different*~

The first years stared in awe at the room surrounding them as they walked through the castle doors. The enormous room was illuminated by torches scattered about the stone walls. A few of the young witches and wizards looked up into the depths where the ceiling should have been, only to find that it was so high up it couldn't be seen from ground level. In fact, the marble staircases on the sides of the room looked like they led so far up that it wouldn't seem farfetched if someone said that they led up to the heavens themselves.

Scarlett followed Bill nervously as he weaved through the crowd, eventually finding themselves at the front of the group that was being led by Professor McGonagall. She stopped them in front of a pair of tall, wide doors leading to another room and turned to face them. Scarlett could hear ruckus from behind the door and guessed the rest of the school lay beyond them. She briefly wondered how many people could possibly be in there.

"Alright, attention. Attention please. First off, I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will pass through these doors behind me and join your classmates, but before you may take your seats, you must be sorted into your respective houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," she said with a forced tone "Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking... and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." She said this all very seriously and then turned away from them slightly "I'll just go get them ready for you now then," she finished, and with that disappeared through the doors, shutting them behind her tightly. With her presence now gone, the first years broke out into an excited chatter.

"I can't wait to find out what house I get put in!"

"Just hope it's not Slytherin..."

"I'm just hoping I don't get put into Hufflepuff, if you ask me it's the same as being a muggle."

"Hey, shut your mouth! My Grandmother was a Hufflepuff!"

All around her, Scarlett could hear conversations buzzing. Some were about their preferences for a certain house, while others were discussing the ceiling (or lack thereof) that stood high above them. Many, however, merely complained of hunger and wondered when dinner was going to be served. Scarlett stood quietly, her only wish was just for the sorting to be over quickly so she wouldn't have to be so nervous anymore.

The room became silent at once when a loud cackling filled the room.

"Well lookie here at all the new ickle firsties. They looks bored waiting outside the feast, they does. Peevsie should have some fun with them." a nasty annoying voice sounded from above them.

Everyone turned their heads frantically and spotted a figure looming high above them. A small man with a mischievous face and dressed in wildly colored clothing was floating above the group of first years, looking down on them while holding something behind his back. A few students shrieked that it must be a ghost while a few others just stared in wonder at the floating man above them.

Without any warning whatsoever, splashes of water began exploding all around the group of first years as the ghost flung water balloons down at them. This was met with even more shrieks as the first years scrambled about, trying to dodge the water missiles. The little man's cackling increased as he nailed one of the students directly in the face, causing the boy to topple over backwards and even knocking over two of his future classmates.

"PEEVES! Stop, that right this instant! Don't you make me get the Bloody Baron!" yelled a voice from the other side of the room. Another man was floating above them, staring at the mischievous ghost, now known to be peeves, with a look of great seriousness. He looked as if he had popped right out of the renaissance.

Peeves then blew a large raspberry at the new ghost and threw the rest of his balloons into the air, fleeing through the wall and cackling madly. The ghost that just entered the room then looked down at them all and sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry about him, he does this every year. Upset that he can't join everyone in the the Great Hall for the start of term-feast I can only assume. Besmirches the name of ghosts everywhere I swear it,"

"Wait so he _was_ a ghost then?" piped up a small girl towards the back of the group, sopping wet from head to toe. "Like you?"

"Most definitely not. He is nothing but a parasite, a poltergeist. Ghosts such as myself are far more dignified," he said with a huff.

Scarlett watched the ghost above her as he drifted towards the large doors leading to the Great Hall.

"Well then, good luck to you all! I hope to see some of you in Gryffindor, the best of the four houses of course if I do say so!" he called, disappearing right through the doors.

After another moment, in which everyone including Scarlett complained of how wet and cold they now were, the great doors finally opened revealing Professor McGonagall. She stepped inside, holding the door open just slightly behind her.

"They're ready for you now. Follow me please," she said, opening the doors wide and began leading them into the Great Hall.

Scarlett looked all around her as she entered the room, closely following Bill as usual, and gasped at what she saw.

The room was lit by what appeared to be thousands of candles, floating high above them under what looked like the night sky she had just seen moments ago. Four great, long tables cluttered with students stretched through the entire hall, side by side with golden goblets and plates littering their tops. Straight ahead lay another long table with a throne-like chair sitting directly in the middle behind it, facing the massive crowd of students. On this regal chair sat the wizard Scarlett knew to be Dumbledore, smiling down at all of them.

As they reached reached the front of the Great Hall they were told to gather together in front of the table. A lot of the first years looked around nervously at the students sitting at the long tables behind them but Scarlett remained facing forward. She didn't think her stomach could take it if she met anyone's eye at the moment, so instead she decided to focus on Professor McGonagall who was setting up a four legged stool which upon she placed a very old, beaten up looking pointed hat. It looked as though it had a tear near the bottom as well.

Scarlett didn't remember her cousin ever telling her about a hat being part of the sorting. What could it before? Did they have to cast a spell on it or something? She became more nervous at the very thought for she didn't know even one spell and was sure she'd fail right away if that were the case. All of her endless self-questioning ceased, however, when the rip near the seam of the hat widened and it began to sing;

"_Back one-thousand years ago_

_There lived the founders four._

_They built the castle great and tall_

_From the rooftops to the floor._

_Every stone that they created_

_Lays within these castle walls_

_To house the future students_

_So that their knowledge never falls._

_The first of four was Godric Gryffindor_

_who's courage shown bright and true._

_Helga Hufflepuff was kindest_

_And most loyal through and through._

_Wisdom was with Ravenclaw_

_Known by Rowena by her kin_

_And lastly clever Salazar_

_The founder of our Slytherin_

_Though they had created_

_The foundations for our school_

_Each had different wishes_

_Of who may attend, by rule._

_Godric wanted Bravery_

_Rowena wanted brains_

_Salazar seeked pure of blood_

_While Helga took them all the same_

_They created their own houses_

_to have for the ones thought best_

_But who would choose after them_

_once they'd been laid to rest?_

_From Godric's hat I was made_

_to sort the yearly group_

_So go on and put me on_

_I'll throw you for a loop_

_I'll tell you right where you belong_

_For I am never wrong"_

The students in the hall began to cheer and clap as the first years stared at the ancient looking hat. Scarlett sighed in relief. So all they had to do was put it on? That didn't seem too bad.

"Now, when I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,"

Wait, wait, wait. They were doing it in front of the _entire school?_ Okay now she was scared again. She didn't want the whole school to hear her get put into... well whatever house it was she got put into. Looking up at the hat, she gulped. She didn't think she was ready for this. The only thought on her mind was that she didn't want to go into Slytherin. She'd heard many stories from her cousin about that house after she had been told it was full of bad people and she did NOT want to end up there. Of course she didn't want to end up in Hufflepuff house either for that matter.

"Anton, Emily" called Professor McGonagall, looking up from a scroll in her hands.

Scarlett looked around to find the first girl called and saw that it was the blonde girl who had shared her boat. Emily's eyes widened, shocked at being the first person called and she walked shakily up to the stool, taking the hat from the Professor and putting it on. In a matter of seconds the rip in the hat opened and bellowed;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The blonde girl smiled happily and took off the hat, sliding off of the stool, and gave it back to Professor McGonagall as she ran happily over to the Gryffindor's table to be greeted with praise. So it was true, the hat really did shout its decision for all to hear. Scarlett gulped and shivered, really hoping she didn't get placed somewhere bad.

"Bailey, Derek" called the Professor, bringing Scarlett from her anxiety-filled thoughts and she watched as a tan looking boy with jet black hair walked up to the stool. Before the hat could even sit on top of his head for a full second it shouted (quite abruptly);

"SLYTHERIN!"

The boy smirked and handed the hat back, strutting over to the opposite end of the hall Emily had gone to to join the Slytherin's table.

More and more names were called but it wasn't long until it was Scarlett's turn. Never before had she wished her last name didn't begin with a C.

"Cook, Scarlett"

Scarlett shaking increased and her face blushed a beat red color. She almost decided not to even go up to the stool when Bill gave her a soft nudge, causing her to step in front of the crowd. She looked up at Professor McGonagall with wide eyes and blushed more, embarrassed. Professor McGonagall motioned for her to come up to her and Scarlett gulped again, nearly choking from her throat being so tight.

As she reached the stool she looked out in fear at the crowd before her. She then noticed that some of the candles above her were beginning to shake and shut her eyes, trying to calm down as she sat on the stool. Slowly she placed the hat on her head and a small voice spoke into her ear.

"Hm... Not very outgoing, this one... an extreme amount of loyalty.. it seems fear is a large part here... ah, and a great will to learn... some eccentricity... but where am I going to put you... ah yes that seems about right, probably for the best. Better be-"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Scarlett's eyes widened in shock. She was put into Hufflepuff? Out of all the houses, she had expected this one the least of all. Of course, she thought sadly, it did make sense didn't it? She had always heard of how Hufflepuff was the weakest of the four houses, lost at almost everything, and not too long ago she had even heard a girl say that being in Hufflepuff was basically the same as being a muggle...

Scarlett gave the hat back to the Professor slowly and slid off of the stool. She then headed over to the table that was now applauding, showing her the way to the Hufflepuff table. Walking down the long table she tried to find a seat and finally discovered an empty spot big enough for her. She apologized to the people who were near her as she sat down, sure they didn't want a random first year sitting next to them.

Throughout almost the entire rest of the sorting ceremony, Scarlett stared down at her empty plate, trying to think how she was going to explain this to her Aunt. Almost her entire family on her mum's side had been in Ravenclaw, except for her mother of course. Then on her father's side they had all been Gryffindor, excluding the obvious again. Never before had anyone been placed into Hufflepuff in her entire family. She felt ashamed of herself as if she had let them all down.

The only time she managed to unglue her eyes from staring at her plate was when the last name was called to be sorted. She looked down at the stool at the front of the Great Hall again as 'Weasley, William' was called.

The hat didn't seem to have to give even a moment to thought as to where to put him, and instead shouted on the spot;

"GYFFINDOR!"

Bill looked over to where Scarlett sat and made a face as if to say he was sorry they were being separated. Scarlett's eyes drifted to the floor and then back to the table as she frowned. She had expected as much to happen anyway...

Staring down at her empty plate she realized wasn't even hungry anymore. She was too upset to be hungry. Beginning to drift in and out of reality once more she was startled when a voice she had never heard rang throughout the halls in greeting. She turned to face the front of the Hall and seen that it was Dumbledore who was speaking and became interested at once. After seeing his quote in her cousin's book (which she had taken a rather fond liking for and now possessed), she had grown some respect for the old man and listened intently to his speech.

"Good evening to you all! Welcome to all our new faces, and welcome back to all of our old. Now that everyone has been sorted into their proper houses I do believe that the start of the start-of-term feast is in order! Dig in!" and with that the headmaster was seated once more. Scarlett was confused for a moment, seeing as their was no food for any such feast anywhere in sight. Her confusion did not last long of course, for right before her very eyes a banquet fit for twelve kings materialized out of thin air and onto the plates before her. Never before had she seen so much delicious looking food. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and even peppermint humbugs could be seen all along the long table.

Forgetting her earlier declaration of not being hungry, she did as the headmaster had instructed and dug in. She was amazed at how wonderful all of the food tasted. Even her Aunt couldn't cook as good as this! She had a hard time trying not too eat too much and finally gave up.

Before she could finish eating to her heart's content, the food before her disappeared, eliciting a small noise of sadness from her. She immediately disregarded this, however, when a batch of deserts followed the disappearance of the food from before. This time the table was assorted with things such as blocks of creamy ice-cream, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly and rice pudding. Scarlett thought her stomach might explode if she continued eating at the rate she was going.

At last the plates were wiped clean once more and Scarlett sighed, leaning back into her chair. She then vowed never to gorge herself like that ever again, she didn't think her stomach could take another assault such as the one she just committed. Just as she was beginning to get comfortable Dumbledore spoke once more from the far front table. The room went quite as everyone looked up at their headmaster.

"Now that we have all had our fill of our delicious Hogwarts feast, I believe the start of term notices are in order. I would first like to announce that the Forbidden Forest at the edge of the school grounds is out of bounds for all students. Quidditch tryouts will be held at the end of the second week of term and also, Mr. Filch has asked that I remind you all that certain items are prohibited on school premises. A note of the entire list can be seen in Mr. Filch's office, if anyone should care to take a look. First years please follow their head boy and girl to their dormitories and remember, term begins tomorrow morning"

Many students, as Scarlett saw, looked as if they would do nothing of the sort by the faces they were making from the news.

"Now then, I believe that is enough of speeches for tonight. I wish you all a good night and may pleasant dreams visit you tonight!" he finished, dismissing them all.

Scarlett stood up slowly and was just about to attempt to locate her head of house when a hand fell upon her shoulder. She turned around to see a squat looking witch with greying hair and deep brown eyes.

"Dear, could you please come with me? The headmaster wishes to see you before you head off to bed." she said sweetly "Don't worry now, it's nothing bad I assure you."

Scarlett looked worriedly at the witch but nodded.

"May I, um, may I ask what this is about first?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you out here," she spoke quietly, leading her out of the room.

They walked along for what seemed like hours, passing door after door through the stone halls. Scarlett knew that she had been told that she wasn't in trouble but she couldn't help but feel anxious. She had only just gotten to the school and already she was going to see the headmaster's office.

Suddenly she realized that she didn't even know who the teacher was walking her and felt slightly rude.

"Um, pardon me?" she asked quietly, still trailing behind the earthy looking witch.

The witch stopped in front of of a large gargoyle statue and turned to her.

"Yes dear, what is it?"

"Oh well, I was just wondering... um what's your name?" she asked nervously.

"Oh is that all?" she laughed, shaking her head slightly "You may call me Professor Sprout, and due well to remember that... I am your head of house after all," she smiled over to her.

"Really?" asked Scarlett.

"Mm-hm. Now then, oh what was it?... A yes! Treacle tart!"

Once again Scarlett became confused, she hoped she would get use to all the random things that kept happening to her. She understood after a moment why her head of house had shouted the odd phrase, however, when the stone gargoyle leapt aside allowing them to pass onto a winding staircase. She followed Professor Sprout onto the staircase and was amazed to find that it moved of it's own accord, rising high up above them.

When the staircase slowed to a halt, Professor Sprout gestured to the door before them.

"Well, off you go then. He's waiting for you right in there." she explained, looking over to the doors.

"Wait, you're not going in with me?" Scarlett asked.

"Afraid not, said he wanted to speak to you alone." Professor Sprout replied.

"Oh... Okay then," Scarlett turned to face the doors "Well, thank you for taking me up here" she said to the witch behind her.

"Oh not at all, dear. It was my pleasure." the plump witch assured her.

Scarlett looked at the doors once more and walked towards them, grabbing the handle nervously. Slowly, she turned the knob and entered the room. What she saw astounded her.

Inside of the room it was very large, full of strange silver instruments puffing bits of smoke into the air on tall thin-legged tables. As she walked further into the room she noticed how round it appeared. All around her there seemed to be odd noises coming from everything that surrounded her. Along the walls there were many portraits, which she could only guess must have been of all the previous headmasters and headmistresses, all snoring peacefully in their frames.

"Ah, Ms. Cook, I was wondering when you would be arriving. Professor Snape and I have just been discussing your interesting predicament."

Scarlett stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face the headmaster. Next to him there was standing a rather young looking man. Was that the Professor Snape he had been referring to? And what had he meant by her 'interesting predicament'?

"Oh um, h-hello Headmaster, sir" she said shakily "Um, if I may ask, what did you mean by my um... predicament?"

"Ah yes, probably should start with that and get it out of the way, shall we?" he said, walking over to her "You see, a few months ago I received a letter. In this letter I was brought to the attention of a young girl who had been having the most difficult time with her magical abilities and was desperately seeking help,"

Scarlett gulped and her body went cold. Oh no, this is it. She was found out. She knew it was too good to last they were already sending her home...

"Now when I read this letter I was quite intrigued and wished immediately to assist in any way that I could. Though I must say, it did not take long to find someone worthy of concocting the potion needed for her unique ailment and I wish to present it to her as soon as I can. So my dear, would you happen to know such a child?" his eyes were twinkling as he smiled down at her. Scarlett's face of doubt quickly sprang up into a huge smile at this news

"You found someone who can help me?" she shouted, gleefully. As per the norm by now the room began to shake beneath their feet and a few lights flickered from her excitement.

"Yes my child, I have. In fact, he's here with us now. Ms. Cook, this is Professor Snape. He is the potion's master at our beloved school and head of Slytherin house. He has also accepted the task of brewing your potion for you."

Scarlett turned happily to face the man Professor Dumbledore had indicated and her face went blank.

The young looking man known to be Professor Snape stood before her. His hair ran in greasy black strands down to his shoulders and his eyes bore into her with a dark coldness she could not place. But there was something bothering her, something clawing at the back of her mind as she stared at him. Something she couldn't stop herself from saying.

"Have I.. seen you before?"

Author's note

I would like to apologize for the late update, I usually try to update every other day or so but I was having ran into some difficulties during this chapter. Like the fact that the sorting hat sings a different song every year XD Had a lovely time trying to come up with that. I promise to have the next chapter up within the next few days as soon as I can. And considering I have writer's disease (which the symptoms consist of lack of sleep and the inability to stay out of openoffice for any period of time. The only known cure is to write, and write and write... and then write some more) that shouldn't be much of a problem.


End file.
